<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Finally 2000 by gothfox</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28376331">Finally 2000</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/gothfox/pseuds/gothfox'>gothfox</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The X-Files</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AU, F/M, No Plot, One Shot, Post-Episode: s07e04 Millenium, Smut, season 7, yes they fucked on new years what about it</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 00:15:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,806</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28376331</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/gothfox/pseuds/gothfox</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>They kiss and the world doesn't end. Is it a sign there could be more between them? (the smut we didn't get but deserved)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Fox Mulder &amp; Dana Scully, Fox Mulder/Dana Scully</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>42</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Finally 2000</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi, this is my first piece of creative writing in 2 years I think, so don't be too hard on me. I think it's my first actual smut, too. I'll hopefully get better in a while:) i also apologize for any grammatical errors and mistakes, english isn't my first language and it's 5 am (haven't slept yet oopsies). enjoy:)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The ball dropped and the new millenium began. Well, technically it would begin with 2001 but they weren't going to rant about it at the moment.</p>
<p>Scully felt Mulder's eyes on her but didn't want to meet his gaze because she wasn't sure what her next move would be if she got lost in those hazel eyes once again.</p>
<p>After a few moments she sensed him moving so she looked his way, thinking he was leaning in to whisper one of his sarcastic remarks. She didn't even have the time to process what was really going on when she felt his soft lips on hers. Her insides melted into a puddle of mush. <em>Finally</em>, she thought. For a split second she thought about gently pushing him back, telling him it was not the time, putting some distance between them – she knew that once she was in just a bit, she wouldn't be able to go back to how it was before.</p>
<p>Her heart wouldn't let her, though. She let his lips linger gently on hers for a few more seconds and when he finally pulled back, she couldn't help but smile at him. Her smiled was returned and the butterflies in her stomach let her know that they were definetely still there. <em>I love you</em>, she thought. She wouldn't say it though, knowing it's not the time yet – no, even after all these years, she knew it would have to wait a bit more. The thought scared her but she also loved the thrill it gave her. She only hoped he felt the same way, and judging by his big smile and the sparkle in his eyes, he did.</p>
<p>He offered to drop her off at her place. They drove in silence, both thinking about the kiss and smiling like idiots, the only sounds coming from the radio.</p>
<p>When Mulder pulled up by her apartment building, he sighed and turned to her. Her eyes were opened wide in expectation and had a special spark to them. »Scully,« he started »I don't want this thing to come between us. I just... if you don't want this, I mean, us, to um, happen, I understand...«</p>
<p>Scully thought his rambling was extremely cute, but decided to lean over the console and cut him off with a kiss, gentle just like one they shared half an hour ago. She pulled back smiling »Mulder, I want this,« she whispered to his lips and kissed him again, this time deepening the kiss. He smiled against her lips as he cupped her rosy cheek.</p>
<p>»Do you wanna come upstairs?« she asked after pulling back and settling back in the passenger seat, bitting her lip. <em>Please say yes</em>, she thought.</p>
<p>»You sure?« he asked, not wanting to cross any boundaries she didn't want him to cross. He took in consideration that maybe, just maybe, she was only being polite and maybe in reality wanted to take things slower. <em>As if 7 years isn't slow </em><em>enough</em>, a voice in the back of his mind added.</p>
<p>She nodded her head in response, trying not to fiddle with her hands.</p>
<p>»Sure,« he smiled. It seemed like that's all he was doing lately. Smiling at her.</p>
<p>...</p>
<p>»Do you wan't some tea or anything?« she asked after entering her place, hanging her coat.</p>
<p>»Can I kiss you again?« He went straight to the point. She let him taste her lips and now he'll never have enough. It wasn't his fault she was so addictive.</p>
<p>She turned to him but he didn't wait for her to answer. He put his healthy hand gently on her waist and pulled her into him. She gasped into his mouth when his tounge was already asking permision to meet with hers.</p>
<p>Her fingers slipped into his belt loops and guided them towards her bedroom. Mulder's hands slipped down her waist to her ass and gently squeezed. She moaned into him but he pulled away as soon as he realized what he did. »Was that okay?« he asked, hoping he didn't cross a line.</p>
<p>She chuckled »Yeah, Mulder. That was okay.« She loved how nervous he suddenly got. She reached for the hem of his t-shirt and carefully pulled it over his head, mindful of his injured arm.</p>
<p>He started planting kisses on her neck and she threaded her fingers through his messy hair. »Are you sure we can do this? Your arm... « The <em>medical doctor</em> side of her was always present.</p>
<p>He was the one to silence her with a kiss now. »It's fine,« he managed to say between sloppy kisses »We'll be careful.«</p>
<p>She rolled her eyes at his carelessness but didn't resist when he sat down on the edge of her bed and pulled her into his lap so she was straddling him. She took off her own shirt as well and Mulder was too busy staring at her black lace-covered breasts to notice that she unbuttoned his jeans.</p>
<p>When he wouldn't move Scully chuckled »You're staring.«</p>
<p>»Admiring,« he corrected her and looked her in the eyes, finally. His healthy arm reached around her petite waist and flipped her onto the bed. He kicked his pants off after standing up and then reached for the button on her pants. She had to help him a bit since he could only use one hand. She wouldn't stop chuckling at his efforts to do this as if he was completely fine.</p>
<p>He leaned down and planted soft kisses down her toned stomach. She sighed and arched her back at the feeling. He reached behind her to find the clasp on her bra but looked at her questioningly »Can I take this off?«</p>
<p>She impatiently nodded her head. »Yeah,« she sighed. She loved him <em>so much</em> for being this considerate and loving but she also needed him <em>right now</em>.</p>
<p>His hand gently caressed the underside of her right breast as he simply sighed »You're so beautiful,« to her, scanning her body and then looking into her eyes. She leaned up on her elbows and kissed him. No one's ever told her this, at least not like <em>this</em>, not just before they were about to do nasty things to eachother.</p>
<p>He broke away from the kiss and pulled her to the edge of the bed and kneeled beside it. He settled between her legs and kissed her soft skin of her tummy again.</p>
<p>Her head fell back as both her hands tugged softly on his brown locks. »Mulder,« she sighed just as he kissed above her panties »You don't have to.«</p>
<p>»Shh, I want to,« he mumbled into her skin and slowly dragged her underwear down her legs. He kissed and nibbled on the inside of her thighs, everywhere except the spot she wanted him most at.</p>
<p>»Please,« she whispered and he gave into her pleads.</p>
<p>He kissed her clit and then sucked on it gently while slowly easing his index finger into her.</p>
<p>She moaned loudly and he never dared to hope he'd ever hear a sound like this coming from her.</p>
<p>He added another finger as he softly circled her clit with his tongue. <em>God bless sunflower seeds</em>, she thought.</p>
<p>In a matter of minutes she fell apart moaning his name over and over again and he swore he'd never seen a more beautiful sight.</p>
<p>She pulled him up by his hair and kissed him deeply, loving the taste of herself on his lips. She flipped them over, straddling him again and feeling his erection pressing against her through his boxers. She already wanted to climb off of him and kneel down to return the favor, but he realized what her intentions were and stopped her »Some other time,« he smiled to her »I wouldn't last,« he smirked and pulled her into a kiss.</p>
<p>She rolled her hips into his and he moaned at the friction. She helped him take his boxers off and then pushed him down on the bed again. She pumped his lenght a couple of times then settled his cock at her entrance and slowly slid onto him. They moaned in unision and his hands gently settled on her hips.</p>
<p>»God, you're tight,« Mulder moaned as his eyes rolled back at the feeling of her surrounding him.</p>
<p>She put her small hands on his ribcage and started to ride him slowly once she adjusted to his enormous size. They wouldn't break eye contact, they were both amazed with the fact that this was actually happening. Mulder reconsidered the choice for the most beautiful sight because this, combined with everything he was feeling, was definetely it.</p>
<p>»Mulder,« she softly moaned while rocking her hips into him »I'm close.«</p>
<p>He squeezed her thighs to let her know he was almost there as well.</p>
<p>He started to meet her hips with hers and sped up the pace a bit, and she deliciously moaned along every thrust he made.</p>
<p>He felt the familiar tightening feeling in his balls so he reached to where they were joined to roll her clit between his fingers, not wanting to finish before her. It hit her in waves and she collapsed on his chest, spasming every few seconds. He followed right away, moaning her name into her hair softly.</p>
<p>...</p>
<p>Minutes later, after they've cleaned themselves up, they cuddled in the center of the bed, Scully wearing nothing but a pair of panties and the shirt she previously peeled off of Mulder – him only in his boxers.</p>
<p>»Penny for your thoughts?« Mulder softly asked and ran his fingers up the back under her – actually his – shirt, over her tattoo he already adored.</p>
<p>»Wow,« she simply stated and kissed his chest »Just ... wow.«</p>
<p>»Yeah,« he chuckled »I know what you mean.«</p>
<p>As far as they were both considered, this was the best way to start a millenium.</p>
<p>They were already drifting off to sleep when Scully mumbled »Mulder?« into his chest.</p>
<p>»Yeah?«</p>
<p>She looked up to see him in the eyes »You know that I love you, right?«</p>
<p>He smiled »Yeah, I do.«</p>
<p>Scully thoguht he misunderstood her »No, Mulder, I mean it. I'm like<em>, in love</em> with you.«</p>
<p>»I know,« he smiled even bigger and squeezed her thigh that was draped over him »I know, and I'm like, <em>in love</em> with you, too,« he mocked her a bit but meant every word.</p>
<p>»Good,« she said with a playful smile and pressed her lips against his. The kiss was slow and loving, but also had a sleepy tone to it.</p>
<p>»Oh and I'm bringing you to my mom's lunch tomorrow, she said she hopes I'll finally bring a guy with me,« she chuckled before dozing off.</p>
<p>Mulder was petrified by the thought and wondered why the hell she'd bring that up right now, but decided he'll think about it tomorrow – right now he has hands on much more importnant things.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>